All I want is revenge and a sex slave
by black-matter-phoenix
Summary: Yaoi,lemon.TK,TyK,SB.thanks to kai,tala was raped by bryan and tala wants revenge.Keeping kai as a sexslave, will this keep him away from tyson, the dragon lord?
1. Phoenix with no memory

_**Summary: YAOI, Tala/Kai, Tyson/Kai and Bryan/Spencer. Giga-Dragoness/ Fumeradraycarla's fic originally (zee same person btw). After Kai gets amesia from a moterbike accident, Tala picks him up and takes revenge on him for the pain the other Russian had put him through thanks to Bryan. However, Tyson needs Kai for a plan, and will stop at nothing to get the other Russian. Tala'll need to keep Kai away from Tyson, otherwise the world will be in great danger! Lemon, rape at times and maybe some strong violence.**_

_**BMP: OK, to start with, this fiction isn't mine properly. The previous owner/ my older sis has gave me the reins of this fic and now I'm writing it up! And that author was...Giga-Dragoness! She's let me take over her other fiction as well, Twilight Maidens so they'll both be loaded up here, but as I've said, I own neither fictions really. Or the Beyblade characters! The storyline has also changed a little, so sorry if it's a little different then what it was originally.**_

_**The Phoenix with no memory.**_

_**Tala's thoughts**_

'He had his motorbike for ages and, he loved that bike to pieces, tending to it almost all the time. He never had time for romance or beyblading so, he gave up blading and decided to go travelling. I tagged along for the ride to see the world alongside my friend, we'd been together through so much but...I never knew that I loved him.

Once we both stayed in a motel. It was pretty shit as we had to share a bed as there was only one room left, which happened to have one bed too. He wasn't annoyed or happy he had to share with me, which I was happy for I guess but, I felt pissed that I couldn't just screw him: right there and then! I loved everything about him; his ruby red eyes, slate and blue hair and personality. Even if he was a cold bastard at times, he was a true friend.

After a few months of working at a factory in France, we hit the road towards Germany. We had fun there; I drank too much one night and started singing, Kai filmed me apparently on his phone. I got him back by locking him outside in his boxers. We both worked again and when my 19th birthday came, he got me my own motorcycle. He must've been saving for ages or raided his bank account because it looked pretty damn pricey. I was so happy and so we setted off around via our bikes (I'd been traveling with him on the back of his!).

As we traveled together, I grew fonder and fonder of him and finally, I had to comfront him about my deep feelings for him but...then he shattered my heart.

_"I'm sorry Tala but, I don't feel that way about you..."_

I was devastated, he crushed all my hopes and feelings with those words. I nodded slowly when he asked me if I was alright, but inside I was hurting, badly. We traveled together for a little longer but soon I decided to head back to Russia. I lied by saying I was homesick. I wasn't really though, just couldn't stand to be with him any longer, especially after I told him how I felt. On returning to Russia, Bryan let me stay with him. I knew he'd liked me for a while, as we'd had a small relationship but it died last, he got too possesive. But then...he done what I thought he would ever do to anyone...

_He raped me.'_

_**Normal POV**_

"You're to blame for that, Hiwatari! If you didn't reject me, then I'd never been raped by Bryan! I'm happy that you were hit in that hit and run. When they told me you'd struck the window full-force, I almost cried for you but now, through all those operations and the bloodloss you suffered, you don't remember anything, do you?" Tala seethed, his pale face close to Kai's, whom stared up at him in shock and fear, heart machine beeping faster as his heart rate rose.

"I don't...Tala," he stammered through the breathing mask, staring into those hurt aqua eyes. Tala pulled away a little, averting his gaze from the ruby orbs. "It's good that you can't remember anything. 'Cause now, you've got no choice to but to rely on me," he smirked at Kai's face which turned to one of terror. "As you're incapable of looking after yourself, when you get discharged tomorrow, you'll be moving in with me, you _carer_," Tala laughed snidely before kissing the other on the lips, "I have to go now but, I'll see you tomorrow, my little Phoenix..." He walked from the room, leaving Kai in his state of confusion and fear.

oooooooo

It was the day of Kai's dischargement. Tala had came to collect him, bringing some clothes with him for the other Russian, whom had been in his state for over four months and lost a fair bit of weight. Kai recieved some help changing (with thanks to some slutty blonde nurse who kept staring at his crotch). Emerging, he wore black trousers with a black belt around his waist. A purple T-shirt was covered by a thick navy and red jacket, white scarf around his neck and earmuffs over his ears to stop him getting a chill from the freezing temperature. His slate and navy hair was exceedingly dirty and matted, so he needed a bath, which the nurse had offered to do for him. Tala smiled to himself, Kai looked hot, as always. Taking him around the arm, he led the Russian away from the nurse, shouting something rude back at her.

They stepped into the taxi that Tala took time to flag down. It was a quiet ride to Tala's appartment, with Kai looking out the window most of the journey. Tala watched him with mild interest, he was like a kid at the moment. So vunrable, so innocent...so irresitabley cute. He clutched his head, rubbing his temples and eyes. He was also something else: deadly.

The taxi drew up at a large building. Both males got out, Tala paying and then, leading Kai up to his appartment. "Shit. That fucking elevator is still outta service. Damn bastard kids," He swore. "We're gonna have to take the stairs and, don't touch the rails,"

"why's that?"

"You don't wanna know now, get moving, Phoenix." He pushed Kai forwards to walk ahead of him, partly so he knew where Kai was and to stare at his fine ass.

After climbing seven sets of stairs, Tala called Kai to the furthest appartment down the hallway. "This, is my appartment," Tala muttered, closing his eyes while hanging up his coat. He re-opened them to see Kai sitting on the floor, staring at an open magazine. "Why are these guys naked, Tala?" He inquired, raising his eyebrows at one 'interesting' picture. Tala growled, taking the mag from his hands and collecting up his other gay porn mags. "You do NOT touch these, got it?" He snapped, making Kai nod vigerously 'yes'. "Good...now stay where you are, as you've only gotten outta hospital." Tala stalked off with his magazines to his room, placing them in a box under the bed. Sighing heavily, he clutched his head.

It wasn't helpful that BIOVOLT had messed with him when he was younger, but having a mutated bitbeast sucked. It was only his team members taht had them, all except Ian, whom had been killed a few years ago by _him_. Kai was an exception however, but this was down to the Dranzer part of him that lay dormant. Like the other ex-Bladebreakers, their family bitbeasts were part of them. Max and Rei never used their powers, as they felt it unnessaicary, Kai also agreed back then but Tyson. Tyson had lost all sense of his morals and given into the great powers that the dragon gave him, on the condition of sacrifice. Apparently now though, he'd joined a business a few years back, so hopefully he's been too caught up in his work for the dragon's grip to loosen.

Returning, he found Kai settled on the sofa; shoes, scarf and earmuffs placed on the hooks by the door. Tala made his way over and pulled him up by the arm. "Hey-"

"time for you to take a shower. And so you don't hurt yourself, I guess I'll have to assist you," he said, sounding pleased yet sly. Kai nodded slowly. "OK but, you won't try and hurt me will you?"

"Of course not, now get moving!" Tala pushed him along into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Unchange, now," he ordered, a smirk on his face as he watched the over blush. "Yes, Tala," he muttered, slipping off the jacket and pulling his shirt over his head, his slate bangs ruffling. "I'll cut your hair later, it's a mess," he stated, helping Kai undo his belt and slipping the trousers down to his ankles. Tala then moved to the shower, putting it on and pulling his white and orange shirt from over his head to reveal a well-toned chest. He then pulled off his dark blue trousers and turned to Kai, smiling slightly, "the water's warm enough, now in you go."

The slate haired Russian nodded, pulling off his boxers and stepping in, the warm water striking his torso and legs. He felt something up against him and turned to meet aqua eyes behind him. Tala stared at him and reached for the shower gel. "Turn," he ordered, without looking up as he poured the strawberry substance into his hand and rubbed it over Kai's chest. The said male closed his eyes and let himself be pushed into the wall of the shower. Tala smirked as he watched _his_ phoenix. Well, he'd be his very soon. Adding more gel to his soaped up hands, he gliding them down Kai's legs, having to lower himself to go around the back. He watched the other as he seemed to twitch more in certain places and make 'mmm' noises.

"You like that?"

"Uh huh...it's nice and soothing. Thank you, Tala," Kai smiled, his ruby eyes gleaming. Tala 'hned' and moved himself up to Kai's member. He rubbed his soapy hands over the body part, Kai moaning straight away. "And you like that too?" He smirked as all the phoenix could do was moan and nod. Tala smirked even more as he started to feel it harden more in his hands. "My, my, Kai. I didn't think you liked this kinda thing? You rejected me after all so why should I give you this?" He slowed down, awaiting to hear the phoenix moan to continue. And he did, "I-I can't remember but please! D-Don't stop!" He called, arching his back to let Tala play more. "Why though?"

"Because...because it feels so good!"

"Not good enough-"

"I'll do anything!" Kai yelled, he wanted Tala to continue and would do anything for this feeling to stay. A sly grin covered Tala's face as he grasped the other's member fully in his hand and squeezed it, hard. "You sure you'll do what I say?" He grinned as the look of pleasure had turned to pain. "I asked you a question!" Tala snapped, yanking it down a little. Kai cried out in pain, but it was silenced by a rough kiss, Tala's tongue entering and roaming his mouth.

Kai couldn't stop Tala as he roughly played with the member, the pain getting too much and nearly bringing him to tears until, the red head stopped and started to softly play with it again. Kai was confused as he watched the redhead, although he was soon moaning again and his member hardening up. Tala watched him, while using his free hand to place shampoo in the others hair and rubbing it in roughly, his other hand getting rougher and Kai's moans picking up.

The shower steamed, while the two males got more and more into it. Tala now sucking on the hardened part and licking the tip. "Shit!" Kai breathed, he felt everything start to tighten up in his lower regions. Tala pulled away and started to roughly play with it again, Kai moans getting more and more louder until he came.

The phoenix breathed heavily and clutched onto Tala, whom loved the feeling of having Kai Hiwatair, one of the most feared people to ever blade, hanging off his shoulder. "You know you said that you'd do anything, Kai?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You can be my little sex-slave. I enjoyed watching you moan for me to play with you," Tala smirked as he exited the shower, pulling Kai out with him and throwing him a towel. Kai was speechless at this. "W-What would I have to do exactly?" He asked wearily, he didn't like the look in Tala's eyes. Sighing, Tala walked from the room, signalling him to follow. Taking out the 'Forbidden Magazines' in Kai's opinion, he flicked through one and stopped at a page, showing Kai the picture and writing. "Read it. I'm going out, I need to take care of some business." He changed quickly and left the room. He chuckled when hearing, "oh dear God!" And, "what the bleedin' hell?" From his room before leaving.

**_BMP: Reworked I know...please review!_**


	2. Red Wolf

_**Summary: YAOI, Tala/Kai, Tyson/Kai and Bryan/Spencer. Giga-Dragoness/ Fumeradraycarla's fic originally (zee same person btw). After Kai gets amesia from a moterbike accident, Tala picks him up and takes revenge on him for the pain the other Russian had put him through thanks to Bryan. However, Tyson needs Kai for a plan, and will stop at nothing to get the other Russian. Tala'll need to keep Kai away from Tyson, otherwise the world will be in great danger! Lemon, rape at times and maybe some strong violence.**_

_**BMP: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANKIES ALL WHOM REVIEWED! I want to give a big clap to ya all -claps to all- and my big sissy too, glad you liked it GD! And zee almighty Lyson (you like Tyson?) as well as a great writer, kamikotai! Thank you to all! -bows- I am unworthy of being in the pressance of 3 great writers! Though I love you all too! Chap 2, now read pwease! Disclaimer in chap 1! **_

_**MORE NEWS: giga-dragoness has another old fic returning: Snow caught dragon, a yaoi with Ian and some other new OC's and a Hiro/Fumera, Tyson/Zin(yaoi) one. So one is a normal het pairing, the other is yaoi! That ones called I can never love you! Please read them, they sound awesome! If you want me to advertise ya fic, tell me here!**_

_**Red wolf.**_

Kai sat on the bed in the towel, eyes scanning the pictures. This was not what he had in mind. Then again, Tala was all he had and apparently, he trusted this male although he was getting unsure about this. Stopping on one page, he looked in pure confusion at the picture. "Is that even possible?" e questioned out loud, turning it to the side, then upside down, then to the side again. "So it is," he realised, noticing where the hands, legs and the guy on top went.

He set down the mag, drying himself off and pulling on the clothes. After finally doing back up the belt, he turned to his surroundings, them being a complete tip. The windows were filthy, the floor looked like a death trap ready to happen while the kitchen looked...unreconisable. 'I might want to tidy up for Tala, seeing as he's taking me in and all,' Kai thought, moving back the slate bangs that fell in his eyes.

He started on Tala's room, the icy blue walls reflecting the light well, a great white and grey wolf painted on the wall. Tracing his hands over the paint, Kai whistled. It must have taken hours to do. smiling, he fixed the bed sheets and picked up all of Tala's dirty clothes. He felt like a house maid. Taking the washing into the kitchen, he threw it in the washing machine, reading the label on the back of the washing powder. After this, he setted on cleaning the dishes.

His face dropped when he seen the pile, and when food would refuse to come off the plates. There was even mould growing on a piece of ancient pizza stuck to a plate with what seemed to be glue. "This is worse then the Forbidden mags," he muttered to himself, nodding his head at his own logic.

After what felt like three hours, he collapsed to the sofa in exhaustion, narrowly missing a knife. Ruby eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I just done th fucking washing up!" he snapped, throwing the knife into the bowl, it making a little 'splash'. He started to doze off, unaware or caring where Tala was, he enjoyed silence like this.

ooooooooooooo

"Tala! The Dragon Lord will come for him, you know that and keeping him like he is won't help-"

"I'm capable of defeating that bastard myself! He hasn't even came back yet-"

"he has! I've sensed energies from the East as well heard from The Oracle!"

"The Oracle is a stupid twaz! He's insane anyway! The Dragon Lord will not return, he's been dormant for so long. And why, would he need Kai?"

"You know what those two must do! The Dragon Lord is scared of him, just because he never battled him last championship! He fears Kai now and, they had something before you came along!"

"That is bullshit!"

"Tala! Stop getting worked up! Bring Kai along to see us! You have to tell him!" Spencer roared at the younger, his sea blue eyes focused on the smaller whom seemed to be breathing heavier. "Tala? Don't get angry, calm down!" The male snapped, gripping the red heads shoulders and trying to calm him.

Tala however, had doubled up, clutching his head. "Get off," he growled darkly, teeth sharpening up, fingers forming into paws. The transformation was painful as he howled, his hair becoming fur. In a matter of moments, a crimson pelted- aqua eyed wolf stood in the place of Tala, what looked like Wolborgs ice coming from his back. Spencer stopped, knowing to be careful. The Tala-wolf howled before leaping through the window, glass shattering as he plummeted to the concrete below him, people staring up at him and screaming.

"You really shouldn't get so stern with him, Spencer," a voiced growled from the other side of the room as a lilac haired male strutted over, an aura of power and hatred surrounding him. "Maybe wolfy smelt you, feathers for brains," the blonde mused, looking to lilac eyes. "Be careful, Bryan. He's ravid and...won't be happy to see you," Spencer walked to the phone, dialling his insurance company about the window.

Bryan shrugged, a pair of blue and red wings forming in place of his arms. He winced as the knife-like feathers cut through his skin, before leaping out the window after the wolf. This was what BIOVOLT had done to him and the others of his team, besides those who were linked heavily to their bitbeasts. As the mutated DNA was in their own DNA, then they could take on their forms or attributes. The change depended on their moods, although he tended to molt feathers when he was tired where as wolf-boy would cough up hairballs, or howl at the moon which he done a lot when they were together.

ooooooooooooo

Kai looked up, he'd been asleep for most of the day but, Tala still hadn't returned. Looking around, there was no sign of anyone but him being in the appartment. Kai looked to the clock, it was nearly ten. Then again, it was pitch black outside. He turned on the TV, curious of what day, year and what not was going on; he'd missed so much.

The news dragged on about sports, a little something about how Dragonia Industries had a new over-lord-boss thing and that he'd bought out some random Russian businesses or something like that. He did perk up a little when he seen the man. He had deep navy hair, a little stubble had brown around his chin by the looks of it and deep brown eyes. 'Why do I reconise this guy?' He thought, leaning in to take alook at the male.

_"So Mr Granger, what is the plan of Dragonia Industries?"_

_"With the help of everyone close to me, I hope to help the world out. I plan to create a service which is worldwide and which can give great help to people from any walks of life."_

_"A little like when you used to beyblade, Mr Granger?"_

_"Yes, I guess so!" _The man chuckled, before it went back to the studio.

Kai sat there, holding his temples. That name...Granger. It reminded him of something, or some one. He stopped his train of thoughts when a bulliten came on. An animal seemed to be causing havoc. _"News just in! The mayor of Moscow has called a citywide watch out for what seems a wild red wolf. Moscow Zoo is having its wolf cages checked, but we tell you to stay indoors and to not go outside until the threat has passed!"_

Gulping, Kai made a run for the door, locking it from the inside. Tala could get back in thankfully so the wolf couldn't. Nevertheless, Kai pulled out the washed up knife he nearly impaled himself on and carried it with him to the bedroom, taking the blanket and curling up in bed, shaking with fear.

ooooooooooooo

Tala's paws pounded the ground, snout in the air as he howled to the moon, teeth bared as he chased his quary: a rabbit. He lunged forwards, teeth sinking deep into the creatures throat before savaging the dead animal, tearing away the meat from the bone. He feasted, unaware of the male watching from the tree above him, lilac eyes watching Tala with mild interest. He took a blue feather and with a shot of wind, skimmed past the males' snout.

The wolf whirled around, aqua eyes focused up at Bryan whom landed flawlessly on the ground, smirk over his face. Tala raised his hackles, snarl forming as he paced forwards. "What are _you_ doing here?" He snarled, tail slamming against the ground, ice forming around his claws. "To take you back home, Tala-"

"Fuck you!"

"If you want, I'd like that," Bryan smirked, heading towards the wolf, whom raised his hackles further, deep snarling coming from his throat. "Calm down, wolfy! Only plan to take you back to see Kai," Bryan commented, slapping the red pelted wolf, arms re-growing the feathers before his feet clawed into falcon feet, gripping the wolf as he carried him back to Moscow.

ooooooooooooo

Padded paws hit the snow covered roof, Tala reverting back to normal as he stared to Bryan, whom stayed in his form. "You're done, so fuck off you bastard," he hissed, turning to head inside. Bryan laughed, returning to the skies. "See you, Tala. Hope maybe we can have a bit more fun, like last time-" a fist struck the falcon from the air to the ground, Tala settled over his stomach, teeth bared and eyes narrowed. "Don't you _ever_ hint at that again, Bryan. Unless you want me to rip you to shreads!"

"I'd enjoy you ripping me to shreads. The feeling of your touch, mmm," Bryan smirked sadistically at Tala, who bolted off him, eyes wide and feeling violated. "You keep outta my head," he snarled, running through the door back down to his appartment.

Bryan smirked, flying into the air, he loved it when Tala got worked up, it was a turn on. Then again, it was a turn on having his way with him too. Maybe he'd try Kai this time. It'd be a treat with the Phoenix.

ooooooooooooo

The door flew open, aqua eyes narrowed into slits as he stormed through the appartment, stopping when he found Kai cured up i fear under the blankets. Coming over, Tala ripped the blankets from the bed, finding Kai in a pool of blood, crimson and gold feathers sticking to his legs. A long red and gold feathered tail emerging from his behind. "T-Tala..." he squeaked in fear, knife in his hand.

_**BMP: oooh! Interesting, neh? Please R and R!**_


End file.
